gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Parodies
List of Parodies in Gintama *The List # 4Kids 4 Ladies 4 (Japanese Lifestyle program) 101st Marriage Proposal (Japanese drama) *A Ashita no Joe Actors Antonio Inoki (famous Japanese wrestler) AKB48 Akihabara Electronics Town Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Ao no Exorcist Audio Highs (Japanese band) Abudeka (Japanese police/detective drama) Abarenbou Shogun (Japanese TV drama) Aliens Vs Predator Akagi Akechi Mitsuhide (samurai general) Animax Channel (Japanese TV channel) *B Bleach Berserk Bakuman Barack Obama Basara Big Windup! Big Comic Original Be-Bop High School Bae Yong Joon (a profilic Korean actor) Bayside Shakedown (Japanese police/detective drama) Black Jack Bruce Lee *C Code Geass Cromartie High Cooking Shows Capitan Harlock Captain Tsubasa Chuckie Casinos Charlie's Angels Cat's Eye Crows Zero Captain Planet C-ute (J-pop girl band) *D Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Dragon Quest Donkey Kong Digital Channel 7 (Japanese TV channel) Detective Conan Duke Nukem Death Note Detroit Metal City D.Gray-Man Doraemon Densha Otoko Deltora Quest *E Eyeshield 21 Edo Era *F Fist of the North Star Full Metal Alchemist Friday the 13th Final Fantasy Famicon Fandom Francis Xavier (Jesuit missionary) * G Gintama Staff Gintama Editor Gintama Gurren Lagann GTO Gal-games Gokusen Golgo 13 *H Heidi, Girl of the Alps Hercule Poirot (Agatha Christie Character) Hajime no Ippo Harley Davidson Hatsune Miku Hong Kong movie 'A Hulk Hogan House of Wax Figures Host Clubs Hunter x Hunter Häagen-Dazs (ice cream) Historical Figures in Japanese History *I Ichigo 100% Inuyasha Iitomo Seinen Tai Izumi Pinko (Japanese drama actress) It's OK to laugh (Japanese Comedy show) Idols (celebrities) *J JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jump Janet Jackson Jounetsu Tairiku (Japanese tv show) Japan Japanese History Japanese Drama tropes Japanese Game Shows Japanese Talk Shows Jackie Chan Japonika Gakushou Chou (A series of assessment books for junior schoolers) Jessica Alba *K Kuroshitsuji Kamen Rider Kochikame K-ON! Kindaichi Case Files Kai un! nan demo kantei dan (Tokyo TV variety show) Kozure O-Kami Kuroko no Basuke *L Laputa: Castle in the Sky Lupin 3rd Live Action Shows Legend of the Galactic Heroes Live Studio Audiences *M My Neighbour Totoro Monster Hunter Mobile Suit Gundam (ZZ, Wing, Seed, Z) Major MIXI (Japanese social networking service) Movie Trailers Mangaka's Muramasa's cursed swords Michael Jackson Mickey Mouse Milo Miyamoto Musashi (an edo samurai and artist) Mutou Daishi (a Tokyo TV employee) Mamushi Industries *N Naruto Nike Nomura Kodou's novels Neon Genesis Evangelion Nintendo Ninja Sentai Hurricanger Napoleon Bonaparte Nakata Hidetoshi (Japanese soccer player) Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind Ninja Hattori-kun *O One Piece Otaku Otaku Culture Ouran High School Host Club Oricon (Japanese music sales rankings) Onigoroshi sake Oguri Shun (a popular Japanese actor) Oda Nobunaga (feudal lord) *P Prince of Tennis Pretty Cure Pheonix Wright Pachinko Pelican Delivery (a delivery service in Japan) Perfume (Japanese pop girl group) Pirates of the Caribbean Pocky Puella Magi Madoka Magica Playstation Pa-kun and James (A Chimps and a Bulldog) *R Rocky Rambo Rangiku Matsumoto Rurouni Kenshin Red Dust (romance movie) Romeo and Juliet Roman Holiday (movie) *S Sengoku Basara Space Cobra Shibuya, Japan Shibuya public hall Shingeki no Kyojin Shinryaku Ika Musume Sin City (2005 film) Slam Dunk Slumdog Millionaire Samo Hung (Hong Kong Movie star) Sadako (Japanese horror movie) Saint Dragon Girl Satomi Hakkenden (a famous legend with many adaptations) Super Mario Star Wars Saint Seiya Snakes and Ladders Space Battleship Yamato Saw movie franchise Santa Claus Street Fighter Seikima-II (A Japanese Heavy Metal Band) Sailor Moon Saint Francis Xavier Shipping (fan shipping) Sword Art Online Sherlock Holmes Sekai Ururun Taizaiki (Homestay In the World) *T Terminator Toba Hironori (Aniplex associate producer) Tommy Heavenly6 The Shopping Channel Tetris Trigun Tuesday Suspense Theatre Today in Class 5-2 The tower of Babel Tarzan Tokimeki Memorial Tokyo Ghoul To LOVE-Ru The Game of Life Toriko The Shinsengumi The Stewardess Files (Japanese tv show, travel gourmet mystery) Tamori-san (Japanese Comedian) Trick (Japanese Comedy/Drama) Traversing in this world are merely ghosts (TBS family drama) TV Tokyo The Rose of Versailles The Little Match Girl The Shoemaker and the Elves TV Chamption (variety show) Takakura Ken (actor in a 1999 movie) Toyotomi Hideyoshi (a lord under Nobunaga) Tokugawa Ieyasu (Founder of the Tokugawa Dynasty) Tokugawa Clan Crest Taguchi Tomoo (narrator for a Japanese documentary) *U Ultraman Usain Bolt *W Who Wants to Be a Millionaire Will Smith Wii Wolverine Whistle! *Y Yu-gi-oh! Yakult (A Japanese probiotic drink) Yakuza Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari (Tales of the Unusual) *Z Zombies/Zombie movies/ Zombie virus Source: http://myanimelist.net/forum/?topicid=627661 Category:Detroit Metal City